The ever-increasing demand for smaller sized mobile devices, such as cell phones, digital cameras, etc. correspondingly triggered a growing need for a smaller sized photography module, comprising elements such as an optical imaging lens, a module housing unit, and an image sensor, etc., contained therein. Size reductions may be contributed from various aspects of the mobile devices, which includes not only the charge coupled device (CCD) and the complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS), but also the optical imaging lens mounted therein. When reducing the size of the optical imaging lens, however, achieving good optical characteristics becomes a challenging problem.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 20110176049, U.S. Patent Publication No. 20110316969 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,480,105 all disclosed an optical imaging lens constructed by five lens elements in which the first one has negative refracting power. The length of the optical imaging lens disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 20110176049 reaches 11 mm, and this is too long for smaller sized mobile devices. Therefore, there is needed to develop optical imaging lens which is capable to place with five lens elements therein, with a shorter length, while also having good optical characters.